Te quiero
by o-Gale-o
Summary: Lo hacía por su hijo. Su deber era protegerlo para traer de vuelta a su amor. Volverían a ser una familia. Advertencia: Spoilers, interpretaciones / AU, one-shot.
Título: Te quiero

Summary: Lo hacía por su hijo. Su deber era protegerlo para traer de vuelta a su amor. Volverían a ser una familia. Advertencia: Spoilers, interpretaciones, one-shot.

Hola, chicos y chicas. Este es mi primer fanfic sobre Miraculous Ladybug. Nunca creí que saldría del fandom de Naruto, pero ha llegado el momento. Tenía ganas de escribir desde hace tiempo y desde el capítulo "Simonsayz" y "Origins" me llegó la inspiración y emoción. Si no los han visto, les recomiendo que lo hagan para que entiendan lo que a continuación leerán.

Bueno, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 _Adrien. Mi hijo._

Gabriel Agreste estaba encerrado en uno de los baños de su casa, miraba fijamente a la fotografía de su esposa. Perfecta. Bella. De cabellos rubios y ojos claros. Delicada. Siempre sonriendo. Siempre guardada en un collar. Siempre con él, pero quería verla. Abrazarla. Quererla. Deseaba que estuviera a su lado y su hijo. Que fueran la familia que recordaban. Pero nadie debía saberlo.

Lo hacía por su hijo, sin embargo, él tampoco debía conocer su identidad, ni debía salir de su casa. Tenía los lujos que él pudiera querer, podía distraerse con su trabajo de modelaje aún más. No necesitaba salir. Saldría herido por su culpa e incluso morir. No quería que otra vida se le escapara frente a sus ojos.

Nooroo lo iba a ayudar, quisiera o no. Tenía uno de los poderes más misteriosos del mundo. Pero no cumplía el propósito que buscaba. Los miraculouses de la vida y la muerte, creación y destrucción. Si los tenía a su merced, su amada reviviría. Por lo menos, aquello era algo que tenía planeado. Nooroo comentó que había una gran probabilidad de que no funcionara porque la verdadera fuerza era la naturaleza. "El curso debía continuar". Él no creía eso. Una estupidez. Si aquellos objetos le darían el poder de los dioses, ¿por qué habría una limitante? Un dios es invencible. Lo lograría por una razón. Su amada.

Nadie debía decirle que estaba en su corazón. ¡Lo estaba! ¡En su mente, su cuerpo, su hijo, su habitación, su ropa, en la vida! Su muerte no estaba planeada por la vida misma. No tenía que haberlo estado. ¡Era una estupidez!

—¡Maldito seas!

Rompió un espejo con su puño. Había dolido. No tanto como las penas que a diario arrastraba.

Hubo un golpe a la puerta. Ligero, pequeño. Estaba seguro que era su hijo. Su hijo le tenía estima, pero en su rostro se encontraba su difunta esposa. Enfadada, triste, solitaria, esperándolo.

—¿Papá? —Apenas se escuchaba su voz tras la puerta.

—Estoy bien —dijo el hombre—. Vete.

Los pasos que tanto esperaba no se presentaron. Adrien seguía detrás de la puerta. Estaba seguro de que quería hablar. Tal vez quería confrontarlo por sus ausencias o "injusticias". Lo hacía por su bien. Estaba seguro encerrado. Ahí nadie podía tocarlo, ni verlo. Lo único que tenía permitido era ser modelo y cumplir con actividades que suplían a la escuela. Como siempre había sido. Pero desde que murió ella todo ha cambiado. Recuperaría a su familia. Todo será igual.

—Papá, ¿podemos hablar? —Su voz casi no se escuchaba, aunque era claro y fuerte. Estaba decidido a enfrentarlo.

—No tengo tiempo —Alzó la voz—. Otro día podemos hablar.

No hubo respuesta. Solo pasos.

Las partes del espejo estaban en el lavabo y el suelo. Apenas se había percatado de que sangraba. Le daba asco su persona. Tenía que guardar sus sentimientos. Resguardarse y a su única familia, Adrien. Su luz y esperanza para seguir en busca de los miraculouses.

Ladybug y Chatnoir. Ellos no se interpondrían. Nadie lo comprendía. Ellos, Nooroo, la ciudad, todos creían que usaba su poder para el mal. Lo aceptaba, sin embargo, lo hacía por el bien de alguien. Lo hacía por él, por su hijo y por su amada. La muerte no los había separado. Había hecho un camino entre la vida y la muerte. Una línea que podía ver, oler, sentir, nunca manipularlo, ni controlarlo.

Comenzaba a desesperarse. Si no capturaba los miraculouses, decepcionaría a Adrien y a su amor.

Apretó los puños.

 _Respira, Agreste._

Recogió los vidrios con una toalla. Limpió la sangre y sus manos. Pronto dejaría de sentir asco y lástima. Regresaría el tiempo. Su esposa sonreiría cuando quisiera y no estaría estática. La alegría de su hijo volvería y no tendría que estar enjaulado. Pronto.

* * *

Hecho por: o-Gale-o aka HikariNoAnkoku

Empezó a escribirse: desconocido.

Terminó de escribirse: 11 de marzo de 2016.

* * *

A pesar de ser muy corto, pienso escribir una historia más larga. Pero quiero saber su opinión acerca de este fic. ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren saber por qué lo escribí así? ¿Piensan que Gabriel es o no es [inserte aquí spoiler]?

¡Nos vemos! ¡Que tengan un lindo día, tarde, noche o lo que sea!


End file.
